Mikame Kana
|Row 2 title = Also known as |Row 2 info = Kamechan (かめちゃん) |Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Aichi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Mikame Kana (三瓶海南) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced on May 5, 2013 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event alongside five other girls. Biography Early Life Mikame Kana was born on August 28, 1998 in Aichi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2013 On May 5, Mikame was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. On June 8 and 15, Mikame participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Mikame Kana (三瓶海南) *'Nickname:' Kame-chan (かめちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 158cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Moving jaw quickly *'Hobbies:' Collecting stuffed animals *'Motto:' "Koukai no kako chousen no mirai" (後悔の過去　挑戦の未来; Future of the past challenge of regret) *'Favorite Colors:' Blue, Purple *'Favorite Sport:' Baseball *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Hatsukoi Cider" by Buono! *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Trivia *She wants to sing "Hatsukoi Cider" by Buono!. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she saw in the newspaper that there was going to be a Kenshuusei audition. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei is being able to dance and sing. *She thinks it's embarrassing to not be able to catch on during lessons. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in moving her chin really fast. *She wants to be an idol that's good at talking. *She considers her most feminine aspect sneezing. *She'd like to go to California, because she thinks California is a cool name. *She'd like to do bobsledding for the Winter Olympics. *She drinks alot of Coca-Cola. *Her favorite Hello! Project song lyrics are "Kissu wo ageyou". *She'd like to own a Greek tortoise or European tortoise as a pet. *She wants to be the best at MC and talking, the funniest and most ridiculous to make everyone in the audience laugh. *She was ranked 2nd at "forgets items the most" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Fujii Rio, she says that Rio is good at dancing compared to her, they're also generation-mates and she thinks that Rio is a good person to aim to be like. *She's bad at finding the rhythm. When she first joined she couldn't hear it at all, but even now she's bad at hearing a 16-beat so she wonders if she will be able to soon. *Her dream is to become great at singing and dancing, even though she's the worst right now she'll build up her abilities. She would like to be an idol but if she can't she'd also like to be an actress or the funniest talent on TV. *Tsunku's comments: "When you overdo the dance movements I can see you falling out of step, so I want you to work on getting smaller, more stable movements down so as not to do that." See Also *Mikame Kana Gallery *Mikame Kana Concerts & Event Appearances External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2013, December 2013, February 2014 Category:Blood type A Category:2013 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:August Births Category:1998 births Category:Members from Aichi Category:Virgo Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Mikame Kana